From Facebook With Love
by MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon
Summary: Hmmm, bagaimana ya kalau kegiatan sehari-hari di Fairy Tail di ungkapkan lewat Facebook ! Apalagi kalau ada moment Laxus X Lucy mungkin Lucy X Other Character,yang utama LaLu . Penasaran… So Check this out XD sorry bad at Summaries
1. Chapter 1

FROM FACEBOOK WITH LOVE

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail. It"s belong to Hiro Mashima  
Pairing : Laxus Dreyar X Lucy heartfilia (LaLu)  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance dan Humor

* * *

Author Note :  
Yo semuanya ^o^/  
Aku Author baru di situs FanFiction ini, jadi mohon bimbingannya ya semuanya m^w^m *Bows*.  
Karena ini FanFic pertama buatanku, jadi kalau ada kesalahan kata, Kalimat, pengucapan dan OOC yang gak sesuai di Fairy Tail mohon dimaklumi aja yak w/

* * *

Summaries :  
Hmmm, bagaimana ya kalau kegiatan sehari-hari di Fairy Tail di ungkapkan lewat Facebook ?! Apalagi kalau ada moment Laxus X Lucy (mungkin Lucy X Other Character,yang utama LaLu). Penasaran… So Check this out XD

* * *

Chapter 1

**Lucy Heartfilia,** Aku butuh uang untuk membayar uang sewa apartemenku bulan ini =_='''  
2 Jam yang lalu Suka Komentar Mirajane Strauss Sting Eucliffe dan 12 orang lainnya menyukai ini

**Mirajane Strauss**, Lucy, kenapa kau tidak mencari Misi di Papan Request dan mengerjakannya bersama Tim Natsu ^^ ?  
1 Jam yang lalu Suka Komentar Lisanna Strauss menyukai ini

**Lucy Hearfilia,** Gimana mau mengerjakan Misi kalau semuanya pada sibuk. Natsu dan Happy sedang memancing di sungai, Erza sedang berada di Kota Hargeon sedang membeli Strawberry Cake, toko kue di sana sedang diskon besar-besaran (Emangnya ada diskon kue besar-besaran -.-''' #Dhuak Author digebukin Erza) dan Gray sedang mencari bajunya yang dia lepas kemarin dan tidak kembali-kembali sampai sekarang -…-''' *mundung di pojokan*  
58 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Gajeel Redfox Sting Euciffe dan 27 orang lainnya menyukai ini

**Mirajane Strauss,** Ara ara ^^''' Aku turut prihatin kepadamu Lucy  
58 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Kamu dan Leo The Lion menyukai ini

**Gajeel Redfox,** Ha ! Bunny Girl lagi sengsara. GeeHee *Smirks*  
57 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Gajeel Redfox menyukai ini

**Lucy Heartfilia,** Diam kau Gajeel !  
55 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Kamu menyukai ini

**Levy MacGarden,** Gajeel ! Jangan mengolok-ngolok Lu-Chan ! Dia kan lagi sedih :o  
55 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Kamu menyukai ini

**Gajeel Redfox**, Tch !  
55 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

**Lucy Heartfilia, Gajeel** Ha ! Rasakan XD !  
**Lev**y Arigatou Levy-Chan :D  
54 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Levy MacGarden menyukai ini

**Levy MacGarden,** ;3  
54 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Kamu menyukai ini

**Laxus Dreyar,** Oi Blondie ! Kau mau mengerjalan misi bersdamaku?  
53 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Levy Macgarden Menyukai ini

**Lucy Heartfilia,** Mengerjakan Misi berdua denganmu ? Dan jangan panggil aku Blondie kalau kamu Blondie juga !  
53 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Mirajane Strauss dan Levy MacGarden menyukai ini

**Mirajane Strauss**, Ara ara. Sepertinya cinta sedang bersemi di Guild kita. Jadi Lucy kapan kamu jadian dengan Laxus :3 ?  
53 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

**Levy MacGarden,** Lu-Chan….Kenapa kau gak bilamg ke aku kalau kamu pacaran dengan Laxus ;D  
53 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Miajane Strauss menyukai ini

**Laxus Dreyar**, Just Shut up you two !  
52 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

**Lucy Heartfilia,** Levy&Mirajane Aku tidak pacaran dengan Laxus / !  
51 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Mirajanr Strauss menyukai ini

**Happy Aye,** You Likkkeeeeeesssssss Himmmmm *Winks*  
51 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Mirajane Straus Levy MacGarden Dan 326 Laxus X Lucy Fans menyukai ini

**Lucy Heartfilia**, SHUT UP NEKO O/O !  
50 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Mirajane Strauss menyukai ini

**Laxus Dreyar,** SHUT UP NEKO !  
50 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Mirajane Strauss menyukai ini

**Happy Aye,** A-aye Lucy & Laxus Kowai !  
49 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Phanter Lily Lector Eucliffe dan 53 Exceed lainnya menyukai ini

**Mirajane Strauss,** Ara ara ternyata kalian serasi juga w *Squeals*  
49 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

**Laxus Dreyar,** *Groans*  
48 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

**Lucy Heartfilia,** *Slap Fore Head* Dan Sejak kapan adaLaxus X Lucy Fans menyukai status Happy !  
Happy Bukannya kamu sedang memancing dengan Natsu ?  
47 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

**Happy Aye,** Aye ! Tapi ketika kami mau membakar Ikannya dengan api yang dibuat Natsu, yang kebakar malah hutannya bukan ikannya ! Dan akhirnya Natsu dikejar-kejar Prajurit dari Council untuk menghukumnya =_='''  
47 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Sting Eucliffe Rogue Cheney dan 89 orang lainnya menyukai ini

**Lucy Heartfilia,** Happy Dan kenapa kamu tidak menolong Natsu !  
47 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

**Happy Aye,** Aku tidak mau terlibat dengannya. Lagi pula aku tidak mau masuk penjara, kalau tidak aku tidak bisa melihat Charle untuk selamanya T^T  
46 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

**Lucy Heartfilia,** *Pace Palmed*  
46 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Happy Aye menyukai ini

**Mirajane Strauss,** Tenang saja Lucy, tadiaku membuat Fan Page **" Laxus deyar X Lucy HeartfilaFairy tail Couple "** dan Likers-nya sebanyak 1.639.259 orang menyukai Fan Page ini dan mereka semua menyetujui Hubunggan Kalian :D  
45 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Levy MacGarden Dan Bisca Connel menyukai ini

**Levy MacGarden,** Good job Mira-Chan bwd *Thums up*  
45 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Mirajane Strauss menyukai ini

**Mirajane Strauss,**;D  
44 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

**Lucy Heartfilia**, Sejak kapan kamu buat Fan Page-nya !  
44 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

**Mirajane Strauss,** 2 menit yang lalu w *Squeals*  
43 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

**Laxus Dreayar,** WTH !  
43 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

**Lucy Heartfilia,** Mira hapus Page itu sekarang juga !  
43 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Laxus Dreyar menyukai ini

**Mirajane Strauss,** Awwww, padahalLikers-nya banyak banget. Tapi apa boleh buat, page nya akan ku hapus deh -3-  
42 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

**Lucy Heartfilia,** Akhirnya kelar juga persoalannya =.="  
42 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Loke The Lion dan Taurus The Pervert menyukai ini

**Leo The Lion,** *Plop* Princess kenapa kau pacaran dengan Laxus, kenapa tidak denganku? Why? Why ?! *merana&mundung di pojokan*  
41 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Taurus Th Pervert menyukai ini

**Aquarius The Mermaid,** Tch ! Akhirnya kamu dapat pacar juga.  
40 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Scorpio the Scorpion dan Virgo The Maid menyukai ini

**Lucy heartfilia,** **Leo** Aku tidak pacaran dengan Laxus *Force Closure* !  
**Aquarius** Dia bukan pacarku !  
39 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar Mirajane Strauss menyukai ini

**Laxus Dreyar,** Oi Blondie ! Kamu mau tidak pergi mengerjakan Misi denganku !  
39 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

**Lucy Heartfilia,** Emangnya Misinya tentang apa ? DAN UNTUK KESEKIAN KALINYA JANGAN PAGGIL AKU BLONDIE KALAU KAMU SENDIRI JUGA BLONDIE ! #CAPS Jebol#  
38 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

**Laxus Dreyar,** Tch ! DI sini tertulis di butuhkan 1 mage wanita dan 1 mage pria dan tugasnya menangkapsegerombolan bandit yang mencuri sebuah perhiasan dari Keluarga Kerajaan diDaerah Oshibana dan tempat persembunyian penjahat itu di Hutan Terlarang di sebelah utara kota Oshibana Rewardnya 1.000.000 Jewels.  
Bila Misinya berhasil bagianmu 30% dan Aku 70%.  
37 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

**Lucy Heartfilia,** Bai- APA ! Masa bagianku Cuma 30% dan Kamu 70 %, itu namanya tidak adil tau !  
36 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

**Laxus Dreyar,** jadi maumu seperti apa Blondie ?jadi maumu seperti apa Blondie ?  
35 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

**Lucy Heartfilia,** 50% bagianku 50% bagianmu, Deal !?  
34 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

**Laxus Dreyar,** Deal. Baiklah Blondie kutunggu kau di Statiun Kereta Api Jam 8 pagi. Kalau kau sampai terlambat akan ku cari orang lain untuk menggantikanmu dalam mengerjakan misi ini.  
33 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

**Lucy Heartfilia,** Okay okay Geez. Dan juga berhenti memanggilku Blondie ! (Mind#Akhirnya aku bisa juga membayar uang sewa apatemenku).  
33 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

**Laxus Dreyar,** Yeah yeah whatever Blondie see you tomorrow *Smirks*  
32 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

**Lucy Heartfilia,** Ugh ! Se you tomorrow Thunder Butt !  
31 Menit yang lalu Suka Komentar

* * *

**Mirajane Strauss** menulis di dinding **Makarov dreyar**  
Master apa aku boleh meminjam kamera pengintai yang dulu dipakai untuk mengawasi peserta Lomba Lari 24 Jam Fairy Tail ?  
Baru saja Suka Komentar

**Makarov dreyar,** Hmmm…..memangnya untuk apa ?  
Baru saja Suka Komentar

**Mirajane Strauss,** Cuma mengawasi sebuah kejadian yang menarik saja. Please Master *Pake puppy eyes*  
Baru saja Suka Komentar

**Makarov Dreyar,** Ughhh… Baiklah tapi ingat jangan sampai alat ini rusak kalau tidak uangku habis lagi buat memperbaiki alat ini  
Baru saja Suka Komentar

**Mirajane Strauss,** Arigatou Master :D  
Baru saja Suka Komentar

**Makarov Deyar,** :)

Baru saja Suka Komentar

To Be Continued

* * *

Author : Wahhhhh Akhirnya selesai juga ngetik cerita ini :D

Lucy : Tunggu dulu Nadiah-Chan ! Kenapa pairingnya harus aku dengan si Thunder Butt ! Aku tidak suka kalau pairingku dengan dia !

Laxus : Hey ! Jangan panggil aku Thunder Butt, Blondie ! Aku juga tidak suka berpasangan denganmu !

Author : Hmmm, sekali-kali kamu itu couple-an dengan Laxus. Kan jarang ada Fan Fic Laxus X Lucy dalam Bahasa biar aku yang menjadi Author pertama yang ngebuat Fan Fic LaLu ini X3

Lucy : TAPI AKU BENCI DIA SEBAGAI PAIRINGKU ! *nunjuk Laxus*

Laxus : TAPI AKU BENCI DIA SEBAGAI PAIRINGKU ! *nunjuk Lucy*

Mirajane : Ara ara kalian serasi sekali *Squeals*

Happy : He Liiikkkkeeeesssss youuuu *winks*

Lucy : JUS'T SHUT UP YOU TWO !

Laxus : JUS'T SHUT UP YOU TWO !

Author : Kan biasanya ada cerita tentang benci jadi cinta. Jadi cerita ini tentang Laxus dan Lucy yang sama-sama benci akhirnya jadi cinta deh X3

Lucy : UBAH CERITA INI SEKARANG JUGA #death glare ke Author

Laxus : UBAH CERITA INI SEKARANG JUGA #death glare ke Author

Author : Gak mau sekali LALu tetep LaLu XO !

Lucy : #Kejar Author

Laxus #Kejar Author

Author : Hiii...! #Kabur dari kejaran Laxus dan Lucy

MIrajane : Minna mumpung Author lagi dikejar-kejar Laxus sama Lucy jadi mohon Review, Kritik, dan Saran tentang cerita ini ya. Bila kalian ingin Chapter berikutnya Review ya ^^.  
Minna sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya XD

Happy : Aye Sir !


	2. Chapter 2

From Facebook With Love

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail. It's belong to Hiro Mashima.

Pairing : Laxus Dreyar X Lucy Heartfilia (LaLu)

Rated : T (For Safe maybe XD)

* * *

Author : Yo minna kembali lagi dengan saya Author tercinta anda (Gubrak#Dibonyokin readers). Setelah acara kejar-kejaran antara saya dengan dua sejoli ini, akhirnya mereka setuju aku meneruskan cerita ini. Oh iya, dan aku juga minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya dalam meng-update/meneruskan cerita ini.

Akh! Saya lupa ngucapin bahwa saya ngetik cerita ini lewat Hp bukan lewat Laptop/Komputer (Author mind: Hp-nya minjem dari OrTu, soalnya kalau mau mengupdate lewat Hp saya, pasti bakalan gak bisa#Readers mind : Minjem apa nyolong =o=' ?), jadi kalau ada kesalahan dalam nulis mohon di maklumi ya, soalnya kan saya masih Newbie .

So, Hontouni Gomenasai mom *bows*.

Lucy : Kami bukan pasangan sejoli !

Laxus : Kami bukan pasangan sejoli !

Author: Coba liat, setiap kalian bertengkar apa yang kalian ucapkan pasti sama dan selalu berbarengan. Betul kan Mira...?

Mirajane : Aku selalu setuju apa yang di katakan Misaki-Chan tentang kalian berdua. Karena kalian adalah pasangan yang romantis dan imut (?) XD *Mega Squeals* !

Lucy : *Slap Forehead*

Laxus : *Groants*

Author : Yang penting kalian harus cepat ke Stasiun Kereta Api sekarang juga !

Lucy : Eh? Emangnya ada apa di sana ?

Author : Bukannya kalian mau mengerjakan misi bersama-sama !

Sekarang sudah jam 07.50, kereta kalian akan berangkat jam 8 kam ?! Jadi, kalian punya waktu 10 menit untuk pergi ke Stasiun, padahal jarak stasiun dari sini ke sana 30 menit kan ?!

Lucy : Apa !

Laxus : Sial kita terlambat !?

Lucy : Uang sewaku lenyap T.T

Laxus : Oi blondie ! Pegang tanganku cepat !

Lucy : E-eh, buat apa O/O ?

Laxus : Tidak usah tanya, cepat pegang tanganku ! Kalau tidak kita akan terlambat ke Stasiun !

Lucy : O-okay *Pegang tangan Laxus*

Laxus : *Angkat Lucy ala bridal style*

Lucy : K-kyaaa O/O !

Mirajane : Kyaaaaaaaaaa ! Mesranya !

Author : Ha ha ha XD *ROFL*

Laxus : Diam kalian berdua ! *Memalingkan muka agar wajah memerahnya tidak diliat Mira dan Misaki* !

Author : I see that, right Mirajane ? *Smirks evily*

Mirajane : Right *Giggles*

Laxus : Tch ! *Mengubah tubuh Lucy dan dirinya menjadi kilatan Listrik(?) dan pergi ke Stasiun kereta api dengan kecepatan kilat*

Author : *Liat kiri-kanan* Mira ! Apa persiapannya sudah siap ?!

Mirajane Aye sir ! Tinggal aktifkan saja dan BOM rencana kita pasti berhasil

Happy : Kalimatku di ambil Mira *Mundung di pojokan*

Author : *Slap forehead* Ya sudah nih Happy kuberi kau 1 ikan tuna besar masih segar yang baru aja di tangkap di sungai tadi pagi XD

Happy : Aye ! Ternyata kamu cantik sekali ya Misaki-chan *Winks*

Author : (Mind : Cepet banget pergantian suasananya). Ya sudah, Happy Mira bacakan discaimernya, please !

Mirajane & Happy : Okay ! Misaki not own Fairy Tail. Jadi, selamat membaca !

* * *

Chapter 2

Natsu Dragneel, Hey, apakah ada yang melihat Luce ? Kami mencari di apartemennya dia tidak ada di sana...

1 Jam yang lalu Suka Komentar Dan The Knight Virgo The Maid dan 17 orang lainnya menyukai ini

* * *

Gray Fullbuster, Padahal kami mau mengajaknya menjalankan misi bersama karena sebentar lagi batas pembayaran uang sewa apartemennya tinggal 1 minggu lagi.

32 Menit yang lalu Suka Erza Scarlet Hibiki Laytis dan 13 orang lainnya menyukai ini

Erza Sçarlet, Aku mencemaskan keadaan Lucy

31 Menit yang lalu Suka Mirajane Strauss Levy MacGarden dan 26 orang lainnya menyukai ini

Elfman Strauss, Mencemaskan nakamanya sendiri adalah Pria Sejati !

31 Menit yang lalu Suka Natsu Dragneel Gray Fullbuster dan 56 orang lainnya menyukai ini

Natsu Dragneel, Baru kali ini aku setuju apa yang dikatakan Elfman. Aku mencemaskan Lucy.

30 Menit yang lalu Suka Gray Fullbuster Elfman Strauss dan 56 orang lainnya menyukai ini

Gray Fullbuster, Baru kali ini aku setuju apa yang Flame Brain katakan. Aku megkhawatirkan keselamatan Lucy

30 Menit yang lalu Suka Erza Scarlet Makarov Dreyar dan 24 orang lainnya menyukai ini

Happy Aye, Gray dan Natsu Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikesss Lucy *Giggles*

29 Menit yang lalu SukaPhanter Lily Frosch Cheney dan 31 Exceeds lainnya menyukai ini

Natsu Dragneel, Diam kau Happy O/O !

28 Menit yang lalu Suka Lisanna Stauss Elfman Strauss dan 3 orang lainnya menyukai ini

Gray Fullbuster, Diam kau Happy O/O !

28 Menit yang lalu Suka Lisanna Strauss Elfman Strauss dan 6 orang lainnya menyukai ini

Happy Aye, A-aye, Natsu dan Gray Kowaaiiii !

27 Menit yang lalu Suka Charle Marvel Phanter Lily dan 63 Exceeds lainnya menyukai ini

Charle Marvel, Idiot...

27 menit yang lalu Suka Charle Marvel Happy Aye dan 63 Exceeds lainnya menyukai ini

Gajeel Redfox, Ha ! Flame Brain dan Stripper mukanya memerah ! GeHee *Smirks*

27 Menit yang lalu Suka Levy MacGarden dan Rogue Cheney menyukai ini

Natsu Dragneel, Diam kau Gajeel !

26 Menit yang lalu Suka

Gray Fullbuster, Diam kau Gajeel !

26 Menit yang lalu Suka

Natsu Dragneel, Stop copying me Stripper !

25 Menit yang lalu Suka

Gray Fullbuster, Stop copying me Flame Brain !

25 Menit yang lalu Suka

Erza Scarlet, Natsu ! Gray ! Berhenti berkelahi ! *Death Glare ke arah Natsu dan Gray*

24 Menit yang lalu Suka Mirajane Strauss Ultear Milkovich dan 65 orang lainnya menyukai ini

Gray Fullbuster, K-kami tid-tidak ber-kelahi Erza-sama ! Ben-benar kan Natsu ?!

23 Menit yang Lalu Suka

Natsu Dragneel, A-aye !

23 Menit yang lalu Suka

Mirajane Strauss, Ara-ara, apa yang kalian lakukan tadi di rumah Lucy ^^ ?

22 menit yang lalu Suka Mirajane Strauss Erza Scarlet 56 Orang menyukai ini

Natsu Dragneel, Akh, kebetulan sekali Mira ! Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan denganmu

21 Menit yang lalu Suka Mirajane Strauss menyukai ini

Mirajane Strauss, Nani Ntasu ?

20 Menit yang lalu suka Natsu Dragneel menyukai ini

Erza Scarlet, Mira ! Apa kau melihat Lucy? Kami semua sedang mencari di rumahnyatetapi dia tidak ada di sana ?

20 Menit yang lalu Suka Erza Scarlet Mirajane Strauss dan 11 orang lainnya menyukai ini

Mirajane Strauss, ...*Fan Girl Mega Squeals*

19 menit yang lalu Suka 9 orang teman menyukai ini

Gray Fullbustre, That The ...?!

18 Menit yang lalu Suka Natsu Dragneel Happy Aye dan 39 orang lainnya menyukai ini

Natsu Dragneel, Akhhh telingaku ! *Pingsan karena kesakitan akan teriakan Mirajane*

17 Menit yang lalu Suka Gray Fullbuster Sting Eucliffe dan 16 orang lainnya menyukai ini

Erza Scarlet, H-hei Mirajane kau kenapa ? E-eh oi ?!

17 Menit yang lalu Suka

Mirajane Strauss, *Pingsan Ditempat*

17 Menit yang lalu Suka

Gray Fullbuster, Kenapa Mirajane pingsan ketika kita bertanya tentang keadaan Lucy ?

16 Menit yang lalu Suka Wakaba Mine Macao Conbolt dan 21 orang lainnya menyukai ini

Erza Scarlet, Entahlah, Gray ! Ayo kita ke Guild ! Kita harus membawa Natsu dan Mira ke Ruang Rawat(A/n : Gomene, aku lupa apa arti Infirmary jadi kutulis Ruang Rawat deh) Gray kau bawa Natsu bersamamu sedangkan aku membawa Mirajane.

15 Menit yang lalu Milliana the Kitty Wally Buchanan dan 9 orqng lainnya menyukai ini

Gray Fullbuster,Eh ? Kenapa aku yang harus menolong Flame Brain ke Ruang Rawat ! Aku rela di peluk Sugar Boy dari pada menolong Flame Brain dan membawanya ke Ruang Rawat.

15 Menit yang lalu Suka Juvia Loxar menyukai ini

Erza Scarlet, Gray ! Apa kau membantah perintahku ! *Death Glare ke arah Gray*

14 Menit yang lalu Suka Jellal Fernandez Bacchus The Drunk Boy dan 34 orang lainnya menyukai ini

Gray Fullbuster, Ti-tidak Erza-Sama *Bergetar karena ketakutan akan Death Glare Erza*

13 Menit yang lalu Suka Erza Scarlet Gajeel Redfox dan Sting Eucliffe menyukai ini

Erza Scarlet, Dan sekarang cepat bawa Natsu sekarang juga !

12 Menit yang lalu Suka Erza Scarlet menyukai ini

Gray Fullbuster, H-h-hai ! *Meletakkan Natsu di bahunya*

11 Menit yang lalu Suka

Erza Scarlet, Ikusho ! *Bawa Mira ala bridal style*

11 Menit yang lalu Suka

* * *

Erza Scarlet, Apa ada orang di sini ? *Membuka pintu guild dengan cara menendangnya*

5 Menit yang lalu Suka Gray fullbuster menyukai ini

* * *

Gray Fullbuster, -Hosh,Hosh- Ternayata Flame Brain berat juga badannya. Dilihat dari luar dia biasa-biasa saja ternyata setelah di angkat, dia beratnya bagaikan Acnologia yang kita lawan di Pulau Tenrou(Buset berat banget Natsu -o-#Dhuak, Author di jitak Natsu)

4 Menit yang lalu Suka Erza Scarlet dan Wendy Marvel menyukai ini

Gray Fullbuster, Oi orang-orang di guild ada di mana ya ? Kenapa guild kita sepi banget

4 Menit yang lalu Suka Wendy Marvel dan Erza Scarlet menyukai ini

Wendy Marvel, Eh Erza-San, Gray-San ? Apa yang terjadi dengan Mira-san dan Natsu-San ?

4 Menit yang lalu Suka

Erza Scarlet,Ketika itu,Kami sedang menanyakan sesuatu kepada Mirajane tetapi saat kami selesai bertanya dia langsung teriak-teriak yang membuat telinga Natsu kesakitan akan teriakan Mirajane. dan saat itu juga dia langsung pingsan di tempat -.-

3 Menit yang lalu Suka Gray Fullbuster menyukai ini

Wendy Marvel, Eh, kalau semua member di guild mereka pergi ke Quarto Ceberus, mereka mau tanding katanya siapa yang paling kuat dan paling banyak meminum Bir, pertandingan antara Cana-san dengan Bacchus-san. Ano~, apa yang kalian tanyakan tadi ke Mira-san ?

2 menit yang lalu Suka Erza Scarlet Gray Fullbuster dan 2 orang lainnya menyukai ini

Gray Fullbuster, Kami bertanya apakah Mira tau di mana Lucy sekarang...

2 Menit yang lalu Suka Wendy Marvel Romeo Conbolt dan Erza Scarlet menyukai ini

Wendy Marvel, Eh? Kalian sedang mencari Lucy-san ya ?

1 menit yang lalu Suka Gray Fullbuster dan Erza Scarlet menyukai ini

Erza Scarlet, Hm ! Apakah kau tau di mana Lucy berada Wendy ?

Baru saja Suka Gray Fullbuster dan Wendy Marvel menyukai ini

Wendy Marvel, Eh? Kalau tidak salah, kata Levy-san Lucy sedang mengerjakan misi bersama Laxus-san.

Baru saja Suka

Erza Scarlet, APA ! *Pingsan di tempat*

Baru saja Suka

Gray Fullbuster, APA ! *Pingsan di tempat*

Baru saja Suka

Wendy Marvel, Eh ?! Erza-san Gray-san jangan pingsan di sini dong. Bagaimana caranya aku membawa kalian semua ke ruang Rawat ya

Baru saja Suka

To Be Continued

* * *

Author : Akhirnya setelah melewati rintangan yang panjang, selesai juga aku mengetik cerita ini XD

(Readers mind : Emangnya lagi perang apa pake ada rintangan segala =o=)

Wendy : Ano, Misaki-chan bisa tolong aku sebentar ?

Author : Nani Wendy-Chan ?

Wendy : Bisakah kau menolongku membawakan Natsu, Mira, Erza dan Gray- san ke ruang rawat? Soalnya ruang rawat berda di lantai dua dan mereka semua berat-berat sih

Author : Baiklah, sini biar ku panggilkan bala bantuan... Elfman ! Freed ! Juvia ! Kalian bertiga cepat ke sini (Teriak pake toa) !

Elfman : Hn nani ?

Freed : Ada apa Author-san

Juvia : Juvia ingin tau kenapa Misaki-Chan memanggil Juvia ke sini ?

Aothor : Kalian bertiga, tolong bantu Wendy membawa mereka ke ruang rawat, biar Wendy dapat merawat dan menyembuhkan mereka berempat . Elfman kau bawa Erza dan NatsU, Freed kau bawa Mira dan kau Juvia Bawa Gray ke ruang rawat.

Elfman : Menolong orang lain adalah Pria Sejati *Meletakkan Erza dan Natsu di bahunya dan membawanya ke lantai atas* !

Freed : Ba-baiklah *Membawa Mirajane ala bridal style*

Juvia : Juvia dengan senang hati akan membawa Gray-sama ke ruang rawat dan membantu Wendy merawat Gray-sama *Membawa Gray ala bridal Style (?)*

Wendy : Minna, Arigatou.

Author : Hn hn. Oh ya Wendy bisa tolong ambilkan surat Review yang ada di meja bar ?

Wendy : Okay *Menyerahnkan Surat Reviewnya ke Misaki-chan*

Author : Yak saatnya kita membalas review yang aku terima XD.

Dari Wijnark11, Hmmmm okay nanti ku buat dia jadi orang yang super Cool/keren deh, maklum lah saya masih Newbie jadi Laxusnya jadi OOC deh

Dari Guest, Thanks ya XD

Dari Oceana Queen, Hmmmm aku baru ingat kalau ada yang ngebuat fic yang pairingnya LaLu, FanFic punya Si Hinagiku Zeelmart kan? Maklum lah soalnya saya orangnya pelupa banget, dan juga thanks atas Favoritnya X3

Dari Hikary Cresenti Ravenia, Yay akhirnya ada yang ngepihak LaLu selain aku XD (Plak#Author Dibacot para readers). Bajunya si Gray gak punya sayap atau kaki kok, cuma orangnya itu Stripper alias orang yang suka buka baju di depan umum, ya begitulah, setelah Natsu mengaktifkan Magicnya yang dibakar malah hutannya bukan Ikan yg ditangkapnya, oh iya makasih ya atas Favorinya X3

Dari Stranger, Thanks :D

From KAraIce, Thanks, and I will make another story bout Fairy Tail XD *Sorry if my English is bad*

Wendy : Nah sekian dulu pidato(?) dari Misaki-chan. Jadi, bila kalian mau ngasih Kritik, Saran, Ide, Complain, dan lain-lain kirimnya lewat review ya, kalau bisa jangan jadi Silent Readers ya, Soalnya Misaki-chan kalau dapet Review dia bakalan senang banget kayak anak kecil dapet boneka baru dari OrTu.

Author : Hey ! Wendy-chan jangan buka aib orang dong, kan malu aku sama readers :P

Wendy : Kalau kenyataannya begitu ya gak bisa di ganggu gugat sih(?). Minna, Review please dan jangan X3

Happy : Aye Sir !


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note :**

* * *

**Sebagai Author saya sangat meminta maaf kepada para Readers setia yang menunggu cerita ini Publish chapter selanjutnya.**

**Karena Naskah cerita yang saya tulis dengan pensil di selembar kertas semuanya hancur karena Air Hujan yang membasahi semua kertas cerita yang saya buat (Bahkan termasuk kertas Ulangan, PR, Buku tulis dan buku LKS yang saya miliki juga hancur karena kecerobohan saya)**

**Sehingga yang tersisa cuma beberapa kertas yang hancur dan tidak ada tulisannya sama sekali.  
Oleh karena itu, sekali lagi saya sebagai Author sangat meminta maaf akan kecerobohan saya.**

**Oleh karena itu  
Saya akan membayar kecerobohan yang terjadi dengan membuat cerita baru yang nantinya di cerita inilah yang saya utamakan terlebih dahulu dan proses penerbitannya.  
Masalah pairingnya rahasia ya XD  
**

**Tetapi semua cerita yang saya miliki yang masih berstatus 'To Be Continued' masih di teruskan kok  
Mungkin harus membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk mengingat kembali dari bagian otak paling dalam yang saya miliki (Lho emangnya ada O.o?) dan menulis ulang kembali cerita yang sudah saya tulis sebelumnya ditambah dengan beberapa perubahan di sana dan di sini  
**

**Ditambah lagi saya sekarang duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA mengungat akan adanya ulangan yang sangat saya benci kehadirannya (Rasanya ulangan-nya kan masih lama lagi booo)  
Pastinya akan sangat mengganggu dalam proses penerbitannya  
**

**Author Note ini ditunjukkan ke pada cerita :  
- Love At The First Sight  
- My Boyfriend Is A Thief Just Like Me  
- From Facebook With Love  
**

**Jadi kalian tidak usah membuka cerita yang saya sebutkan di atas karena yang saya terbitkan di cerita itu hanyalah Author Note yang sekarang saya ketik ini.  
**

**TTD Misaki The Silent Demon(Ps: Flame juga boleh kok, karena saya tau kalian pasti sangat marah dan kecewa akan Author Note yang saya buat ini)  
**


End file.
